


Fraction

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 6 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeMarried, domestic, lazy Sunday morning <3





	Fraction

Standing in the kitchen and humming under his breath, Blaine flipped another pancake on the pan. It was a Sunday morning and it had been a while since he and Kurt had a normal, peaceful day off and could sleep in, so Blaine decided pancakes would go perfectly with their lazy day. Kurt was still in the bathroom, and if Blaine estimated correctly, he should be done any minute now, just in time for the pancakes to be mostly done.

As if on cue, in that moment Kurt wandered into the kitchen, yawning as he checked on the coffee maker. He was also only wearing his pajama pants, and Blaine couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Kurt’s shirtless chest. Kurt seemed not to notice Blaine stilling suddenly, but hey, his husband was hot, so he was allowed to stare.

He also might have been staring for a fraction of a second too long because he was suddenly brought back to reality by a subtle smell of something burning.

“God dammit.” Blaine muttered quietly, quickly getting the pancake of the pan, noting with relief that it wasn’t burned _too_ badly, so it was still somewhat edible. That was fine, he was sure their dog would appreciate the extra treat.

“Everything okay, B?” Kurt asked, looking up from where he was pouring the coffee into their mugs.

“All good, just got a little distracted.” Blaine smiled, this time not looking away from the pan for too long.

“Oh, really? And what distracted you that much?” Kurt purred, hugging Blaine from behind and it was in that moment that Blaine realized that his imp of a husband didn’t put a shirt on completely on purpose.

“Like you don’t know.” Blaine laughed, finishing making the last pancake and detangling himself from Kurt’s arms. “Pancakes are ready, come on.” Seeing the small pout on Kurt’s face, Blaine kissed his cheek. “And whatever you have planned to achieve by not putting your shirt on can happen _after_ we eat the breakfast I slaved over.”

Pout morphing into smirk, Kurt looked like the cat that caught the canary. “I will hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168263982194/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
